My Little Pony - The Fire of Hope!
by FireThunder7
Summary: Hey a todos!,muchas gracias por pasarse por aqui, asi que les explicare de que trata, acepto ideas y comentarios constrcucctivos, . Han pasado años desde la epoca de las 6 ponies, las cuales poseian los elementos de la harmonia, ahora un nuevo mal se alzara para desturir a equestria, pero habara una flema de esperanza que dara luz a todos, descubran de quein se trata.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony – The Fire of Hope!

Capitulo 1.- "Nace la llama"

Una mañana nueva empezaba en equestria, el sol destellaba como todos los días, ha pasado tiempo desde la aventura de las 6 ponies legendarias, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora nos enfocamos en un pequeño bosque a las afueras de equestria en un lugar desconocido, una pequeña cabaña yacía en el centro del bosque, un pequeño Pony llevaba entre sus dientes un pedazo de madera, se notaba que le costaba mucho, ya que su tamaño era considerado, el pequeño se detuvo un momento y con su pezuña se limpio el sudor que tenía en la frente

-¡Fire, la cena esta lista!-

-¡ya voy abuelo!...será más tarde-

Dejo de lado la madera y se adentro a la cabaña, pero en el cielo se cubrió de nubes como si fuera a caer una tormenta, mientras tanto en un palacio en construcción una Pegaso con unos planos miraba la espesa nube

-Esto no se ve bien-

Una semana después regresando a las afueras de Equestria, una pequeña Pony caminaba lentamente llorando, el bosque había sufrido un incendio, las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo, de pronto un grifo de color rojo brillante aterrizo sobre la pequeña Pony y la iba atacar con una de sus garras, pero de pronto otro Pony había tacleado al grifo, pero solo logro aturdirlo, pero logro ayudar a la Pony

-¡vamos!-

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a correr rápidamente por el bosque, avanzaron varios metros hasta que pararon en una cueva y ahí se refugiaron

-Aquí no nos encontrara, descuida-

La Pony seguía respirando agitadamente y estaba temblando, el otro se acerco y la acaricio en la cabeza para que se calmara

-Tranquila, Tranquila, todo estará bien-

Ella sonrió un poco tímida y lo abrazo, asi se quedaron un momento, él rompió el abrazo y se asomo cuidadosamente para mirar si no estaba el grifo, al no verlo, respiro más tranquilo y se sentó más calmado

-creo que ya no está, que suerte tenemos jeje-

L a pequeña se acerco más él y se acostó a su lado, ella aun seguía inquieta pero lo miro por un momento y trato de sonreír

-Lu...Lu...Luckly...mi...Mira-

El pequeño la miro con confusión, pero al razonar lo que le había dicho, sonrió inmediatamente con alegría

-¿ese es tu nombre?...muy bien, el mío es FireThunder, un gusto Mira-

Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y ella lo abrazo nuevamente, de pronto un gran sonido invadió la cueva, ambos se asustaron y escombros de la cueva asi que rápidamente salieron, de pronto se escucho un chillido agudo, era el grifo quien se dirigía a ellos, al darse cuenta de eso, Fire empujo a Mira hacia un lado y recibió la tacleada del grifo lanzándolo hasta un árbol, Mira lo miro con horror la escena, el grifo dejo de lado a Fire y se acerco a Mira, ella retrocedía con miedo, cuando una roca golpeo al grifo, volteo con una mirada de furia y enojo

-Oye... aun no acabas conmigo-

Con golpes terribles, Fire valientemente llamaba la atención del grifo, lentamente se fue acercando a él, le lanzo una piedra mas y empezó a correr por el bosque, el grifo ferozmente lo perseguía, sin embargo la velocidad de Fire no era suficiente para escapar, asi que intentó darle una patada, pero este muy fácilmente lo esquivo y lo volvió lanzar por el aire cayendo al suelo fuertemente, mostrando las garras se acercaba lentamente hacia Fire quien trataba de ponerse de pie

-(n-no puedo ponerme de pie...no siento mis pezuñas...al menos...le dará tiempo a ella de escapar...)-

Cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, cuando de pronto las nubes se disiparon y el sol brillaba radiantemente Al sentir la calidez del sol, abrió los ojos y vio una gran figura de Pony, era muy grande, un aura azul lo cubría, el grifo dio un chillido y se dirigió hacia la figura

-(cu-cuidado...)-

De la figura emano un gran brillo que aturdió al grifo y luego disparo un rayo del cuerno que tenia mandando lejos al grifo, hubo un gran ráfaga de aire que tiro el gorro que tenia la figura, revelando la figura de una hermosa y gran Pony con gran crin que parecía moverse solo

-(¡ella es...la princesa celestia!) –

Ella se acerco a Fire y lo observo con un cálida sonrisa, Fire trato de ponerse de pie para hacer reverencia, pero no podía levantarse, al ver su esfuerzo, ella toco sus pezuñas con su cuerno y un brillo mágico resplandeció, un momento después Fire pudo ponerse de pie y brincar

-Increíble...muchas gracias princesa-

Fire hizo una reverencia al recordar que estaba frente a la gobernante de Equestria, ella solo sonrió e hizo que Fire levantara la mirada dándole a entender que eso no era necesario, él noto que ella no tenía ninguna joya, ni accesorio, ni la mismísima corona que reflejaba su poder

-Querido, eso no es necesario, me alegra saber que estas mejor-

-¡Muchas gracias princesa!-

Dijo rápidamente haciendo otra reverencia por recordar que ella lo había salvado del grifo, de pronto Fire sintió unas pezuñas en su espalda, al darse la vuelta noto que era Mira quien lo abrazaba

-¡Mira!, me alegro que estés bien-

-¿Es tu hermanita?-

Ella oculto la cabeza en la espalda de Fire, él solo sonrió con calidez y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente

-sí, ella es LucklyMira y yo soy FireThunder, muchas gracias su majestad-

-Solo dime Celestia y no tienes nada que agradecer-

Ella los abrazo a ambos y se preparo para irse, cuando Mira sujetaba la pezuña de Celestia, ella con ojos de tristeza se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, Mira se calmo un poco después de eso, luego se acerco a Fire e hizo lo mismo, él sintió una calidez como nunca había sentido, lo sintió muy largo pero solo había pasado segundos, los junto ambos y con lagrimas en sus ojos les sonrió una vez más, pero parecía muy desolada

-mis queridos ponies, me debo marchar, tengo asuntos que hacer, vallan más adelante siguiendo la luz del sol, llegaran a Ponyville y además esto-

Les dio una llave de oro con decoraciones muy preciosas, ambos se miraron asombrados por el brillo de la llave

-usen esa llave en una de las casas, descuiden las llave les dirá cual es, ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir mi camino-

Poniéndose de nuevo el gorro los miro una última vez y desapareció por el bosque mientras los arboles volvían a crecer y regresar a su estado original, ambos se miraron asombrados y se pusieron de pie

-Vamos Mira-

-si-

Empezaron a caminar siguiendo los rayos del sol, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser Ponyville, era ya casi el atardecer, no había nadie más afuera

-parece desolado... ¿dónde estarán los demás?-

De pronto la llave comenzó a emanar un pequeño rayo de luz en dirección al norte y comenzaron a caminar, momentos después llegaron a una pequeña casa de colores brillantes, Fire lentamente se acerco al picaporte e introdujo la llave la puerta se abrió revelando un gran interior con cosas hermosas y decoraciones de oro y plata, ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver tal lujosa casa-

-¡wow, es más grande por dentro!-

-...-

Mira estaba de igual de sorprendida y noto que había una carta en la alfombra, le aviso a Fire y ambos la leyeron

-"A quien este destinado a cuidar de esta casa, esta es la casa de mi infancia donde crecí asi que le tengo un profundo afecto, sé que no siempre podre cuidarla ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero sé que a quienes les haya encargado esta casa son buenas personas y de un gran corazón, siéntanse como en su casa, ya que ahora es su casa, cedo el derecho y el cuidado a ustedes, y por último, muchas gracias."-

Al terminar de leerla ambos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, Fire se limpio y sonrió felizmente, al ver esto Mira trato de hacer lo mismo

-bueno, vamos a conocer la casa-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y recorrieron toda la casa, cada uno de los rincones tratando de no desordenar nada, al final del día ambos estaban en la mesas comiendo manzanas, Mira parecía algo inquieta

-¿pasa algo Mira?-

-...-

Solo agacho la mirada tímidamente mirando la mesas de cristal, Fire estaba confundido pero a la vez con curiosidad

-puedes decirme lo que sea, somos hermanos-

Rápidamente alzo la mirada, al escuchar esas palabras y lo vio sonriendo cálidamente, ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió de igual manera.

-¿re...realmente...me puedo quedar contigo?...

-¡claro que si, ahora eres mi familia!-

-mu-muchas gracias...hermano-

Ambos sonrieron alegremente y siguieron comiendo, momentos más tarde Fire limpiaba la mesa y Mira leía un libro, al terminar con la mesa Fire se acerco a ella

-oye, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor?-

-s-si-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-se-seis-

-ahhh ok, ok, yo tengo 8 soy 2 años mayor que tu jeje-

Ella tímidamente sonrió y dejo el libro a un lado y comenzaron a platicar por horas, hasta altas horas de la noche, ambos bostezaron de cansancio

-hora de ir a la cama-

-claro...-

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación más grande y hermosa de la casa, la ayudo a arroparse y se dio media vuelta, pero ella lo toco con su pezuña

-¿pasa algo?-

-emm... –

Fire no entendía, pero dados unos segundos de reflexión, lo entendió, de cierta manera asi que se acerco a ella y le beso la frente

-no tienes de que preocuparte, siempre cuidare de ti, lo prometo-

Ella se sonrojo y sonrió cálidamente acomodándose mejor en la cama, de igual manera, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta

-¡buenas noches hermano!-

-sí, hasta mañana Mira-

Ella se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, Fire dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, e el camino, sentía mucho frio

-¿Por qué hace tanto frio?... bueno se me quitara si me duermo ya-

Al llegar a su habitación se acomodo en su cama y lentamente cerró los ojos del cansancio aun temblando de frio, de pronto dio un estornudo y una flama salió de su boca, él se levanto de golpe y miro de un lado a otro

-¿q-que fue eso?-

De pronto se tallo los ojos y le volvió a dar un escalofrió, asi que no le dio importancia y se preparo para dormir, para comenzar su nueva vida en la mañana.

Mientras tanto una figura oculta en las sombras miraba a Ponyville, tallando una pezuña contra la otra

-es hermosa, como las estrellas... ¿no es asi?-

Se encamino hacia el sur alejándose de Ponyville mientras el cielo nocturno alumbraba a toda Ponyville, anunciando que los días de paz se acercaban a su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony – The Fire of Hope!

Capitulo 2.- "El Poder de la Llama"

Es un nuevo día en Ponyville, el sol brillaba radiantemente mostrando colores muy vivos, uno de sus rayos brillaba en la cara de Mira, a lo cual ella se levanto tallándose los ojos, se dirigió a la sala donde observo a Fire preparando la mesa

-¡oh, buenos días Mira!

-buenos días hermano...eh... ¿Qué haces?-

-El desayuno, espero y te guste, ya que fue todo lo que pude conseguir-

Ella lentamente se acerco, para ver una gran variedad de comida, todo lucia fresco y reluciente, lo cual la dejo asombrada

-ehh... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Pues me levante 3 horas más temprano y me dirigí a conocer la cuidad y al recordar que no había nada para desayunar, hice trueques, para la comida, algunos fueron trabajos, otro buscar cosas, fue muy fácil-

Ella miraba como el sonreía con orgullo, a lo cual lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, Fire al ver esto se preocupo y se acerco a ella

-¿Qué pasa Mira?-

-Hermano... trabajaste muy duro... y yo no hice nada... lo siento mucho...-

Fire rápidamente la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, ella dejo de llorar, por un momento

-Escucha Mira, tu eres mi familia y debo cuidar de ti, y si debo trabajar asi para conseguir de comer, lo hare con gusto, ya que asi podremos seguir adelante, asi que no llores mas ¿ok?-

Ella lo miro limpiándose las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza

-¡muy bien!, siéntate que vamos a desayunar-

-si-

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente, un rato después, se pusieron a lavar los trastes y finalmente a limpiar la casa

-listo, ya todo está limpio-

-sí, es una gran casa-

-sí, eres de una princesa después de todo, por cierto vamos a salir-

Ella lo miro con algo de incertidumbre, Fire busco la llave de la casa, estaba en una mesa cerca de la entrada, Mira lo observaba, hasta que decidió hablar

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡a ver a la princesa!-

-¡¿vas a Canterlot?!-

-¡sí!, debemos darle las gracias por la casa, ¿no crees?-

-B-bueno, sí, pero ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá?-

-Fácil, el tren a Canterlot nos llevara-

-¿pero cómo lo pagaremos?-

Fire mostro una sonrisa, dio una vuelta algo extraña y su pezuña habían 6 bits, brillantes y relucientes

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

-jeje, veras al hacer algunos trueques de trabajos, me los encontraba en el suelo, y asi junte lo del tren de ida y regreso.-

-¡genial hermano!-

-¡si, si!, ahora prepárate Mira, que nos vamos enseguida-

-si hermano-

Ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a alistarse, Fire solo se miro al espejo y se limpio la cara, Mira solo se peino un poco, un momento después ambos salieron de la casa y preguntaron por la estación, un amable pony, les indico donde era.

-bien aquí es, vayamos a pedir el boleto

Después de pagar abordaron y comenzaron el viaje, ambos, estaban sentados, observando por la ventana cuando visualizaron el castillo

-increíble...-

-sí, es muy hermoso y grande-

El tren se detuvo en la estación y ambos bajaron algo nerviosos por el hecho de estar en un lugar asi, caminaron un poco y se encontraron con una fila de ponys

-¿Qué estará pasando-

-Esperan a ver a la gran fiestera Pinkie Pie-

Les dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a un pony con una capa que lo cubría por completo.

-¿la gran fiestera?

-sí, hermano, he escuchado de ella, dicen que es muy dulce y alegre, además de ser ua de las 6 ponys legendarias-

-increíble, seria genial conocerla-

-tal vez algún día pequeñín-

-por cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a pasar, hay muchos ponys?-

-jiji, síganme, los sacare de aquí-

El pony misterioso los llevo por una un área en reparación y evitaron la multitud para salir de la estación y algunos metros más adelante estaban el castillo.

¡Es el catillo!-

-Realmente era un atajo, pero ¿cómo sabia que íbamos al castillo?-

-jiji, llámenlo intuición, bueno los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, ¡hasta luego!-

El pony misterioso se marche de donde salió, ambos quedaron confundidos, por lo ocurrido, pero lo dejaron de lado y observaron el castillo

-Ya casi llegamos, vamos Mira-

-si-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al palacio eres muy grande y hermoso, ambos tragaron saliva y empezaron a caminar, cuando 2 guardias los detuvieron

-No se tiene permitido pasar, sin algún asunto previo-

-ehh...debemos ver a la princesa-

-¿para qué asunto?-

-eh...no tenemos ninguno, solo queremos verla-

-Lo siento, no les podemos permitir el paso-

-¡pero debemos verla, para agradecerle!-

-hermano, tranquilo-

-¡vaya, unos niños quieren ver a la princesa!... ¿para qué?, he de saber-

Dijo un gran y fornido Pony que se acercaba del interior del castillo, parecía alguien muy fuerte, se paro frente a ellos y los observo.

-solo queremos verla, para agradecer que nos salvara-

-ya veo, lo siento, pero no es motivo suficiente para dejarlos entrar, ahora por favor váyanse-

El gran pony se dio la vuelta, al ver esto Fire corrió delante de él para detenerlo, el gran pony intento pasar, pero Fire siempre se ponía enfrente

-Escucha pequeño, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, por favor no seas terco y vete-

-¡No, debo verla!-

El gran pony al ver su determinación suspiro y se alejo de él un poco, y luego se puso en una postura firme

-¡escucha, si me das un solo golpe, te dejare pasar-

Los guardias se quedaron asombrados, por el reto de él, también Fire y Mira estaban asi, Fire sonrió y se preparo para atacar

-Hermano...-

-descuida, estaré bien-

Ella se hizo a un lado y solo se dedico a observar y empezó, Fire rápidamente se cercaba a embestir al gran pony, pero este se movió, habiendo tropezar a Fire.

-¿eso es todo pequeño?-

Fire rápidamente se levanto y lo volvió a intentar, pero fue el mismo resultado y asi siguieron repetidas veces, Fire estaba agotado y adolorido, pero no se iba a rendir

-¡comandante Ronny, ¿Qué pretende?!-

-Nada-

Fire se intento levantar, pero fue inútil, cayo rendido, Ronny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Vaya pequeño, supongo que no podrás entrar-

Mira corrió Rápidamente hacia donde estaba Fire y trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, de pronto un globo reventó enfrente de Ronny

-pero que...-

¡Vaya forma de tratar a un invitado que viene de muy lejos!-

La figura dio un gran salto, antes de caer lanzo una cajita y de ella salió un gran colchón inflable con forma de un lagarto y cayó sobre el

-supongo que a mí me trataran igual-

-¿Quién eres?-

El pony misterioso, los ignoro y se acerco hacia donde estaba Mira y Fire y se quito la capa y revelo que era un pony terrestre de color rosa con un cabello esponjoso de un tono distinto de rosa y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ta da!-

-Tú eres...-

-La legendaria Pinkie Pie-

-Legendaria es mucho, jejeje, Con solo Pinkie está bien-

Pinkie le sonrió a Mira y ayudo a Fire a ponerse de pie, pero Fire siguió caminando lentamente

-oye...-

-hermano-

-no, aun no, debo ver... a la princesa-

De pronto una flama se prendió en su pezuña y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ronny y lo golpeo, apenas y lo movió un poco, Fire lo miro y sonrió

-Un golpe, ahora nos dejaras pasar, ¿verdad?-

Ronny se quedo callado un momento y después empezó a reír a carcajadas y se dio la vuelta

-bien pequeño, no sabía que podías usar magia, aunque eres un pony terrestre, pueden pasar y disculpa los inconvenientes-

Fire sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana y Pinkie, con grandes ánimos sonrió alegremente, por su victoria

-¡lo logre hermana, podemos ver a la princesa! Y muchas gracias por la ayuda Pinkie-

-No es nada, siempre y cuando sonrían-

-pero ¿Por qué no nos dijo quien era?-

-jeje, es que si me veían, me perseguirían, pero bueno, adelante entremos al castillo-

-¿También vera a la princesa?-

-¡sí!, hace tiempo que no la veo, somos buenas amigas-

-¡vamos entonces!-

A lo lejos Ronny observaba al pequeño entrar con alegría, algunos guardias se acercaron a él con curiosidad

-Comandante, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-llévenlos con la princesa-

-entendido-

-comandante, no sabía que los ponys de tierra usaban magia-

-ni yo, ese pequeño es especial-

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia otra dirección, Fire logro su objetivo, entrara al castillo ahora vera la persona que lo salvo ese día, para agradecerle por todo.

_**Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo, no se les guste o algo asi, espero y asi sea, estoy abierto a ideas, oc's y opiniones buenas, no malas, aunque si fueran malas las ignoraría jaja XD, en fin, espero y les guste, que tengan un buen día **_


End file.
